Fighting in the Rain
by Kate McLeod
Summary: Rose wants to fetch Scorpius from the portkey station to at last admit her feelings for him, but she's in for a suprise. Please read&review


I'm sorry for all the possible mistakes. English isn't my native tongue and I think I'll never stop learning

* * *

><p>The portkey station was empty at five in the morning: here and there a portkey with few people arrived in a secluded part of the station. Scorpius liked the calm in the early hours of the new day and he became accustomed to travel like this. He and his best friend Rose Weasley walked through the big hall towards Gate 102. Somehow Rose had caught his hand and didn't let go of it anymore. So they were walking like a couple about to say their goodbyes. He would've liked to ask her what this meant but Rose wasn't much into explaining herself and he'd stopped questioning her a long time ago.<p>

He had seen this goodbyes so many times before but he had never thought he would've such a goodbye. Uncomfortably they stood in front of the key waiting for the old doorknob to start working any minute. He fidgeted something on his suitcase. She knew he wasn't good at goodbyes. And this goodbye was more than odd. Usually they met the night before he left but she'd never come to the station with him. Why now? Was it something like a final goodbye of what could be. A goodbye of the issue they were dancing around for the last five years. Scorpius didn't know anymore how to define their relationship – especially since Jonathan moved into the picture.

"When are you coming back?", she asked casually.

"In two weeks at five p.m."

"That's your birthday", she stated.

His mood lit up. She hadn't forgotten. "Yes, I'll have little party. I hope you join me?"

She confirmed her answer with a smile. Damn it, he had to ask her. "Rose, can you do me a favor?"

"That depends ..."

"Don't go to Cardiff with Jonathan", he asked. Jonathan had invited her to his family in Cardiff over the holiday.

"Scorpius … your portkey", Rose pointed to the now glowing doorknob.

He ignored it. "Promise me, Rose", he said and grabbed the portkey and ... was gone.

"I promise", Rose whispered to the empty space in front of her.

* * *

><p>As Rose arrived at the portkey station two weeks later, she was already a little bit late. She had took the time to dress up and it had took a little bit longer than she thought. The people from other gates stared at her as she was making her way through the station in a royal blue cocktail dress. It was again Gate 102 she was heading to and to her surprise no one was there even though she was a minute late. Had something happened and he hadn't been able to catch his portkey? Rose was stressed. This would be a special night. She would celebrate his birthday with his closest friends as he liked it and then after the party she would tell him, the one thing she needed to tell him for so long.<p>

He suddenly materialized together with a grey hippogriff feather. Rose smiled relieved at him. She feared he'd already apparated to his house. Next to him a woman materialized out of nowhere. Rose headed towards Scorpius, welcoming him with a hug but the stooped in mid-air as Scorpius took the hand of the other woman. She was tall, taller than Rose with long legs and blond hair and by the the way Scorpius tugged her towards him, Rose couldn't mistaken her as a close friend of him.

"Rose", Scorpius greeted, "I didn't expect you to see you here"

"Well, here I am", Rose breathed trying to contain herself but feeling humiliated to the bones.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet Jennifer"

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Rose"

"Yeah, wow, it's nice to meet you, also", Rose wondered how she looked dressed up and waiting for a man, who had now appeared with someone else. Well, no matter how she looked, she felt pathetic. If Jennifer wasn't totally thick she would exactly know what was going on here.

"It's so nice of your friend to pick us up, Scorp" Or maybe she wouldn't.

"We need to stop by at my place before we go out. Are you coming with us?", Scorpius asked.

"Yeah" And so Rose left with the couple in front of her the station.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and his new girlfriend were talking about god knows what, Rose didn't really listen. She wished she could somehow get out of this disaster without offending Scorpius in any way.<p>

Scorpius took out his key. "Yes, I it really sounds good. We should def-"

"SURPRISE!"

Scorpius's apartment was crowded with a bunch of people, all laughing and a birth-day cake in front of them. Surprised and happy Scorpius looked over his shoulder guessing that Rose initiated this party. She didn't and she couldn't pretend to be happy for him. His face fell as her expression. He turned, obviously wanting to talk to her, but some of his friends approached him and his attention was consumed by the guests of his party.

These guest weren't the only ones coming. In the course of two hours important people out of the ministry arrived. Rose guessed that this wasn't Scorpius's understanding of a birthday party.

The explanation of this surprise party was simple. There was a job as an assistant of judge O'Connor open and Scorpius's friends wanted him to get it. So they had used his birthday as an excuse ti invite everyone, so Scorpius could develop business connections. It was a great job and it was well-meant but Rose believed to see that Scorpius didn't seem at all happy with his birthday company of lawyers, judges and other high politicians.

Rose looked out of the huge panorama window, that stretched over the complete north wall of his apartment. In the street you could see the cars getting wet by the rain.

She thought of an polite excuse to leave. She could tell Lily was sick again, she had to get out early tomorrow, she didn't feel good ...

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley?", somebody stopped her inner ramblings. She turned around and faced Mr. Pewter, head of the Department of Magic Law and the least person she wanted to talk to when her emotions threatened to overcome her.

"Mr Pewter, it's nice to see you here"

"My … Rose, you here?"

"As you see Mr. Pewter" Why did she get the feeling that she really shouldn't be here, too dressed up, nobody knowing her, because Scorpius hadn't found it necessary to introduce her to anyone. She felt like the odd one out. Scorpius had Jennifer and his friends and Rose had ...

"I didn't know Mr. Malfoy and you were that close, considering your family history. Your heated discussions are around the whole department" Rose and Scorpius both worked in the Department of Magic Law and fought often over the necessity of changing or editing laws or not.

"Well, if we represent different sides we have to, that doesn't mean we don't get along."

"I hope you do. Well however, I still have to talk with Judge O'Connor so if you'll excuse me, Miss Weasley"

"I see you Monday, Mr. Pewter."

Rose smile faded as soon as Mr. Pewter turned his back to her, but another figure approached her brushing against Mr. Pewter.

"Uncle Harry", Rose exclaimed, relieved to see someone, who wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

"Rose", her uncle mustered her surprised. "I didn't know you were invited"

Great, even he wondered, what she was doing here.

"Or did you just crash it?"

Rose had a hard time staying calm. "No, I was invited by Scorpius"

"Oh … I never knew you were that close even though you work together"

Rose doubted their "closeness" as well.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?", Rose smiled feeling more like smashing something. At least in the guest toilet she would be safe. She closed the door and leaned backwards against the sink. She started considering climbing out of the window to leave and avoid questions why she was leaving so fast. She was rather amused by the picture of her in the gorgeous blue dress climbing down fire escape.

Suddenly the door flew open and a blond woman stood in the door. Jennifer.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize somebody -"

"No, it's okay. I was just about to leave"

"Oh, please stay. I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Rose didn't know what led her to close the door, poising with a hand in her hip, waiting. Jennifer opened her purse and took a lipstick out of her purse.

"I wanted to thank you to welcome me before. It was so nice to pick us up from the portkey station. I really felt welcomed"

"You're welcomed", Rose said bitterly. At least all still thought of her as a very polite person.

"So how do you know Scorp?"

"_Scorp_ and I went to school together"

"Oh, how sweet, such a long friendship. You know I didn't meet any of Scorpius's friends until now. We're only going out for like two weeks and I was so surprised he invited me to his birthday any-"

Even though Jennifer was still talking to her, Rose opened the door and just left. This was enough. They were going out for two weeks. The two weeks he spent away from her. How could he do that to her? First asking her not go with Jonathan to Cardiff and then dating one after another. Rose was through. This was the most humiliating night in her whole life and she wouldn't let it continue any further. She rushed out of the door leaving her coat at the wardrobe.

The grey pavement rushed by as Rose hurried over the street not looking up.

"Rose"

Why, oh why had he to follow her. "Go away", Rose snapped over her shoulder not slowing down.

"Talk to me", Scorpius said keeping up her pace without an effort. Rose was angry. Even now she couldn't escape him.

"Well, I'm not sure we have anything to talk about"

Scorpius didn't know what she was talking about. Had he upset her somehow? "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Scorp. Everything is perfectly fine.", she pat out.

He caught her wrist and spun her around. "Don't give me this crap, Rose. I should be upstairs developing connections instead of running after you because you're too stubborn to talk to me." That had always been the problem with Rose. She refused to talk when she was angry. Instead she ran away.

"Go back then if its that important to you"

He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed – from anger or running down the street he couldn't say, but she looked even more beautiful to him, even though he shouldn't be feeling this, even though Jennifer was upstairs waiting for him. "You are important to me, Rose."

Rose was hypnotized by his piercing blue eyes, that looked so sincere. Rose had fallen for these eyes but the dream was over. She had to keep the distance between them before she would fall on her nose again: He was with Jennifer after all.

"Did you know about my feelings for you?", she asked him straight away.

Scorpius let go of her and backed away. Wariness lay in his eyes: They had never talked about their feelings, the tension that always seemed to evolve them whenever they were together. They had expressed them in silences, secret looks and stolen touches never once mentioning them out loud for what would happen if they did. And now she was standing in front of him completely angry and confronted him with the truth, they silently agreed to never talk about. "I figured ..." He'd never been quite sure – especially in the last months when Jonathan moved in the picture.

"And you came here with Jennifer because you don't feel the same way about me", she stated disappointed . How could she be so wrong about him?

"No, Jennifer is … - look you never said anything so I wasn't sure" He'd never been completely sure with her. "...and now your acting like you have a claim over me"

"I have a claim over you just like you have a claim over me. You asked me not to go with Jonathan to Cardiff and I didn't. So I might as well expect the same thing from you"

He couldn't quite believe it. She'd never answered to his request and he assumed she'd ignored it.

"You didn't go to Cardiff?"

"No"

"Shit … you didn't say a word." He trailed off. "Damn it why am I the bad guy. I did nothing wrong. We weren't even dating. You never enlightened me on your definition of our friendship."

"Why do you need everything to be defined", Rose asked exasperated.

"Because then I can't make mistakes"

"Well, I have one definition for you: Jennifer is a mistake"

"And what are you implying? That you are not? I have enough people standing up there, who think otherwise" He pointed out to his apartment at the end of the street. In their argument they constantly strayed further away from it.

"Who cares at what they think?"

"You do, Rose. Don't try to deny it. It's important to you what they think of you and that's okay"

"I like you, Scorp, and quite frankly I don't care what anybody thinks – not even the ones watching us right now" She was well aware of the curious faces, who had popped up behind the panorama window, that dominated Scorpius's apartment. Even though they nearly reached the end of the street she was sure one could still spot her red hair under the headlights.

"I like you and I was at the portkey-sation to tell you but there was Jennifer and at your party everyone wonders what I'm doing there. I thought we would got together to your party but instead everybody asks me whether I'm crashing it and if you liked me you would've spared from this humiliation"

"Rose, I like you"

"I don't believe you"

He let out a frustrated groan and grabbed the nape of her neck pulling her closer and crushing his lips down on hers. Her lips were cool and soft and he liked how they felt on his. Their kiss was heated by their argument, angry and forceful. Rose couldn't catch her breath. Damn the fighting, damn the consequences when they kissed they were a perfect match.

"I like you, Rose. Goddamn I think I do more than just like you", Scorpius whispered in her ear breaking her kiss for one moment. And then he kissed her again as passionate as before.

And there they stood. At one a.m. Kissing in an empty street with people watching from a high window. Right now was not the time to worry. Right now it was just them. The consequences had to be dealt with later … much later.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, at last a new fanfiction for you. It's a little bit longer than I originally planned it but I hope you didn't mind. It would be very nice of you to review. Please just take some minutes and just press that wonderful review button. It would make my day.


End file.
